nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Xena's Diary
I'm five years old now. Sounds contrair that I'm five, but I can read and write this well. Mother started teaching me at three, she refused to send me to preschool. As I write, I'm watching Father talk to Maxis. Samantha is playing with her doll next to me. She's 7, she's my best friend in the whole world. However, I think she may be jealous of my intelligence a bit, but nonetheless, we're the best pals ever, and we will always be! Father says it's good to know the world better at a younger age, and that it means I'll grow up to be kind and responsible. Responsible. That word rings in my ears. I'm happy the way I am, because as long as Father is with me, I'm okay. "Maxis, ve need to coordinate the Russian vith ze syrum. He's irresponsive vithout vodka." Father grumbles. Maxis shakes his head. "Doc, zat is a bad idea. Vhat is ze Russian grows violent as result? You zaw ze American." Maxis replies. And this goes on forever. .::. Today, Father got shoved into the teleporter by Schuester and Groph. They sent him far away. I saw what Harvey and Peter did to those two. Put Hypnosis Elixir in their drinks, made them do it. I'm telling! I stare in horror through the locked door for a few seconds, before I make a run for it down the hallway. A cold hand grabs my shoulder, and I'm yanked backwards. "What're you doing out here alone, Xena? Shouldn't Richtofen be watching you?" Peter chuckles, and I stare into his menacing blue eyes. An American spy! "Maxis!" I scream, and try to get loose of the man's grip. Samantha's father wheels around the corner, adjusts his glasses briefly, and then his blue-silver eyes widen. "Peter, what are you doing!?" he hisses, and runs towards me. Peter sneers and shoves me forward, and backs away, drawing a glinting knife. I tumble to the ground, and look up in horror. "Don't try to touch me, Maxis, I will kill you." the spy says through gritted teeth. He clenches his fists tight until they're white, and then lifts his head with a grin. "Guess what else? Your little groupie Richtofen is gone. I threw in some Hypnosis Elixir in Schues' and Groph's drinks, they shoved him in the teleporter. You didn't need Ed, anyway, he was a distraction in the way of your death. So g'bye, Ludvig!" Peter adds. Has he gone mad? Out of the hysteria, I reach in my bag. "Only use this in life-or-death situations," Father had said. I draw my pocket knife, and aim at his chest. "Ha, a kid with a pocket knife? What're you gonna do? Kick me to death?" the American foolishly exclaims. Maxis yells, "Xena! Don't!" The pocket knife slips through the air and squarely hits Peter on the chest. He screams in anguish and drops his kitchen knife, which tumbles to the ground. I grab it and start to run away. My eyes water up. I didn't want to ever hurt anyone. Maybe I should've asked to live with my great-aunt, Blenda. Father took me to her house once. She was so nice, and my cousin, who's 12, lives with her. His parents were killed just like Mother. His name is Badan, and he showed me around with a smile. He's kind, too. I wish I had a brother. But Father won't get married again, or have children. Because Mother is gone. And she isn't coming back. Father's job is dangerous. And now he's been targeted by Peter, a spy, and Harvey too. But the teleporter-they'll get him back? Right? He'll come back! Father'll be okay... I slip with a smile into my swirling dreams of the wonders I'll never have. .::. Seven years of life, two spent at Group 935. Father's acting kind of weird, like as if there was a computer virus in his brain. He's not the same. They injected too much 115 into him while trying to save his life. The teleportation experience nearly killed him, and his personality has taken a downfall. Father never spends time with me. He's either angry or gloomy, either sitting and grieving for Mother or he's arguing or glaring at Maxis. When he sees me he quickly walks away. I stay with Samantha now, Maxis had me moved from Father's room. I think whenever Father sees me, he sees me as Mother. And Mother is dead. And that is not a good thing. When Father is sad, I sit next to him for a long time while he stares blankly. After 2 hours of waiting, Samantha comes and asks me if I want to play. "Maxis, vhy doesn't Fazzer talk to me?" I ask quietly. "He's grieving, Samantha. He's been through a lot, and those damn Americans have destroyed the person he once was. It's best to leave him alone." Maxis replies with a sigh. He pats my head and leaves. Maxis is like another Father to me. He's kind and generous, and takes me and Samantha wherever he goes. He makes sure not to leave on a business trip-he doesn't want us alone with Father anymore. I'm not allowed in Father's room, either. Because Father doesn't want to see me. One day, Maxis approaches Father while he's working on conducting an experiment. I'm sitting and playing with Samantha near the corner. "Zhese games are getting boring. After zis, let's go outside and build a new snow fort!" Samantha squeals. "Okay." I say with a smile. She's nine now. The girls at our school don't talk to Samantha. I do, though. I skipped a grade, I'm in her class now. "Vhy don't you go talk to Xena sometime today? She's getting a little lonely vithout you around." Maxis asks Father. I hopefully listen while playing with Samantha and I's dolls. "Nonsense, Maxis, zhe's happy vith Samantha." Father says with the usual frown, and mixes the ingredients he's brewing together. It bubbles and turns purple. Inside, I cry. Doesn't he love me anymore? "I won't be around forever, I keep delaying business trips because you can't find time to see your own daughter!" Maxis replies, keeping his temper. "Ah, yes, I know, but I'm busy." Father adds. "Busy doing vhat? Grieving over Lilith?" Maxis snaps. "Don't you dare zay her name!" Father snappishly yells. and smashes the test tubes on the ground, storming away. "You can't keep away from her forever, Edvard! Don't you love Xena anymore? She's all you have left of Lilith yet you shove her away like garbage! She's a person, Doc! And your daughter!" Maxis yells back. Father freezes and looks back with a stare. I can't tell his emotions from his eyes, but I'm guessing he's sad. He then keeps walking briskly and stern as usual. .::. Maxis is leaving for a business trip. Groph and Schuester are in charge of Samantha and I for now. Father watches Maxis go, leaned against the wall, arms crossed as normal. He's frowning. He looks at me, I can tell his gaze is at me, not the wall behind me. He blinks and walks back towards his room. I jump to my feet and slink close to the wall, following him. Nine years of life goes by quickly, but it seems to be slowing down on her since Father stopped caring about her. She silently listens to him talking to Groph and Schuester right near his den. "Maxis...delay...Wunderwaffe...get rid of...Sophia's...we need to...destruction of 935." I make out some of their conversation, and then listen harder. "Richtofen, I understand." Groph says defiantly. "Yessiree, our plans shall not fail." Schuester chuckles. Father smiles a strange, wicked smile. "He'll pay for his arrogance." he agrees. Who were they talking about? Who's going to pay for arrogane? It made no sense. I tried to put the conversation I'd not heard right together, and assumed it was an American. "But what about Xena?" Groph asks. "I'm deliberately avoiding her." Father grumbles. What!? Why!? "Why? She's your daughter." Schuester persists. I suppress a sigh. Schuester and Groph, even if she barely talks to them, knows her better than her own father. "I don't vant her to get hurt vhen ze plans are over. Vhen zis is over, I vant you to zend her here." Richtofen hands Schuester a paper. Send...me? Send me away? Is he going somewhere? Is it a childcare place, because he can't take care of me? "Alright. But you realise you're hurting her more because you won't talk to her? She loves you, and thinks you don't love her. Her happiness doesn't lie even close to Samantha, but close to her father." Groph explains. "I..I don't hate her. But...but she looks just like Lilith." Richtofen snaps, and then leaves into his room. The iron door makes a CLANK and locks. Groph and Schuester both head towards the labs, and I quickly hurry away into the kitchen. It is lunchtime, and Maxis gave Samantha a job here that sometimes I do. Samantha delivers lunch to every dorm on trays. She lets me help. But Sam is sick. This is my chance! To talk things out with Father! I brighten up, and put a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water onto a dull gray tray. I shiver and pull my jacket zipper up tight over my black-and-silver dress, and grab the handles, walking quietly towards Father's room. I knock. Father opens the door, and looks down in shock. "Vhere's Samantha? She's usually here." he says, flabbergasted. "Sick." I say dully, and hand him the tray. He seems puzzled. "Ze only one sick here is you. Your nose is bright red and runny and your eyes are watery. Sam...didn't...tell you anything? Did she?" he asks, obviously not wanting to talk to her. "No." I reply with a voice like shattering stones. He lets out a sigh. "Come in, I guess. You need zomezhing for zat fever, and that bumbling buffoon Maxis dumped you guys here and hitchhiked away." Father quietly says. I quietly walk in, and touch my burning forehead. My lips are cracked and dry, nose flared and runny. My eyes feel like firey drops. I hadn't noticed I'd caught Sam's virus, she had the same thing, except worse-looking. She couldn't move out of the bed, her face faintly showing pale green. Her face was damp from her eyes watering all over the place. What had Father meant, "did she tell you anything?" What's he been doing? Has he been....testing on her!? She'd seen signs of unnatural fluids being pumped into her arm, perhaps he had. Poor Sam. Poor me. He wraps my old blanket around my shoulders, and walks into his closet, pulling out a liquid that's for fever. He grabs a spoon and dips it in, handing it to me. "Take it, it'll make you feel better. I'll eat later." he grumbles, and sits down in a chair. I swallow the disgusting goop, and then burning flares my face, which is suddenly cooled by an icy touch. My nose turns pale again, my lips moist, forehead normal, and eyes clear. Woah. Did that just happen? "Zhere. Now, make sure you give Samantha a warm towel to her forehead and make sure she drinks a lot of water." he demands, and shows me to the door. "Will you come see me sometime, Father? I've missed you." I ask sweetly, and hopefully. He looks away, guilt prickling his face. "Perhaps tommorrow." he replies tenderly, and slowly shuts the door behind me. A smile rips through my face. He's going to come see me again! Maybe I wouldn't be sent away after all. And at last, I may have eroded sadness and brought forth the blossoms of life. Category:Violetofen4 Category:Violetofen4's Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions